


The Curious Incident of Voltron Neighborhood

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friendship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: A-Z字母表系列主要就是傻瓜小孩还在坑，随缘更
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	1. Astronaut

**Author's Note:**

> 原梗来自推文

“太阳细最大的火山在火星上。”  
“是太阳系。”Shiro纠正。Keith皱了皱鼻子：“随便啦。”他以一个三岁小孩所能表现出最严肃正经的样子抱着那本插图版《宇宙万物的1001个小知识》，也就是说，他正仰面朝天躺在地毯上，两条腿挂着游戏室的蓝色小矮桌，大嚼爆米花。  
“我能一次扔两个爆米花到嘴里！”他含糊不清地叫道，试图展示自己新学会的杂技，但Shiro从桌子另一边站起来，双目炯炯望着墙壁上的太阳系模型图。“总有一天我会坐太空飞船飞到那里去。”他宣布，“带着明内莉、阿布还有爷爷！”  
明内莉是Shiro的新单车，目前为止他拥有过最昂贵的东西——那其实只是一辆银灰色、转向轮不太好使的二手货，但已经比任何闪闪发亮的飞船和摩托车都更受他的宠爱。星期天下午他经常骑车带阿布去河边转悠，狗儿在筐子里快乐地伸出舌头，偶尔Keith被允许戴着安全头盔、搂住他的腰坐在后面。  
“我能跟你一起去吗？”Keith问道。并非他对宇宙有多大兴趣，只不过他还勉强处在到哪里都要和Shiro一起的年纪，像花朵跟着阳光转。他的太阳转过头看着他，露出个大大的、缺了牙的笑容：“我们当然会一起去的。”  
Keith又往空中扔了两个爆米花，这次全都砸在了鼻子上，“嗷。”他小声说。这时Matt和Pidge从房门冲了进来，兄妹两个穿着短裤、戴着大得吓人的蛙镜：“水球大战！”他们一边尖叫一边把怀里五颜六色的小气球扔向毫无准备的两人，Shiro率先反应过来，想冲过去缴了Matt的械，但Pidge的水球把他砸个正着，冰水在他T恤胸口炸开，他气得大叫：“总得两边都有武器才算公平啊！”  
“才不管！你们输啦！输啦！”Matt做了个鬼脸，拽着妹妹噔噔噔跑下楼梯，去找他们的下一个受害者了。Shiro还全身湿透地站着，好气又好笑，Keith走过来看了看他。小孩刚才躺在他身后，因此没太被战况波及。“你还好吗？”他异常冷静地说道，“我可以帮你扎爆Matt车子的轮泰。”  
“轮胎。”Shiro纠正。他刚想说报仇不是好行为，Keith的妈妈就走了进来，在看见他的惨状后瞪大眼睛：“天啊Shiro这是怎么一回事——那是气球吗？”

哦报仇雪恨绝对要提上日程。  
“今晚Shiro能在咱家住嘛。”晚些时候的餐桌上，Keith央求道，活像他不知道Shiro家其实就在隔壁似的。他拿叉子把盘子里的花椰菜切成一小块一小块的，以为父母没注意到的时候就往Shiro盘里偷渡一块。对方乖巧地把它们全扒拉进嘴里：“我可以拿几本书过来和Keith一起看。”  
Krolia无奈地看着邻居家的小孩帮儿子吃掉他最讨厌的蔬菜。“Keith，如果你以后长得没有Shiro高，可不要抱怨。”她警告道。听了这话，Keith凑到Shiro耳朵边悄悄说了什么，两个男孩笑成一团。哦天啦，好吧，Shiro可以留宿。孩子们又开始说他们以为大人听不懂的古怪秘密，她收拾了盘子，去给他们拿冰激凌，Keith的那碗小一些，吃太多冰激凌他会吐，不过这次他没有抱怨。  
“我希望我也有移动物体的能力，”在他们歪七扭八躺在沙发上看E.T.的时候，Shiro忧郁地评论，“这样我就能把Matt的床放到屋顶去了。”  
他的T恤才刚从烘干机里拿出来，上头的史迪仔图案缩成皱巴巴一团。Keith说：“我希望我能喷火。”  
“像哥斯拉。”Shiro马上说，Krolia摸了摸Keith的头发：“如果你们想捉弄Matt，大可不用那么麻烦。你们可以往他的牛奶里放盐，或者在他后背贴纸什么的。”  
“把他的签字笔笔盖藏起来，”她的丈夫补充道，在几人以奇怪的目光看向他时无辜地摊开手，“怎么了？笔盖丢了真的很烦人啊！”  
“我还是可以帮你扎爆他的轮胎。”Keith提议，Shiro对他笑了一下。这次轮到Krolia承受她丈夫的奇怪目光了：这孩子肯定更像你。  
“你知道他们都说如果午夜十二点从卧室窗口看汤普森老宅，就能看到汤普森夫人从窗户盯着你。”  
“我不怕鬼。鬼魂这东西根本没有科学依据。”Matt耸耸肩说。但Shiro知道他怕死了，他们一起看鬼马小精灵的时候Matt都要缩到他和Pidge身后的枕头堡垒里，结果被披着白床单的妹妹吓了一跳。他心脏砰砰直跳，装作镇定地拍了拍Matt的后背：“对啊，那东西不可能是真的。”换做平时，他可能非得和Matt就这个问题好好辩论一通，直到两人都涨红了脸要哭，但今天他只是笑眯眯地走向前廊：“我得回家了，我还得带阿布出去散——”  
“今天不留下来吃晚饭吗，Shiro？”  
哦该死。三倍四倍五倍的该死，因为这是Shiro会的唯一一句骂人话。他看着Matt的父亲从里屋走出来，关切地看着他们两个：“你们可以一起看个电影什么的？没有别人在Matt都不敢看圣诞怪杰。”

“爸！”男孩红着脸大叫。如果不是太紧张了Shiro会笑到肚子痛。他试图不动声色地往门口挪过去，三米，二点五米，就快成功了。Sam的眉毛突然皱了起来，他歪过头看着自己大儿子的后背：“你背上那是什么东西，Matt？”  
“我得带阿布散步——拜！再见Holt先生！”  
他抬起头吃惊地看着男孩一溜烟消失在纱门后，哇哦，Takashi Shirogane，终于学会了对别的小孩做恶作剧。他伸手从Matt后背扯下那张撕得整整齐齐的白纸，读出来：  
“太阳系最大的火山在火星上。”


	2. Babysitter

Shiro出院的那天，附近的小孩儿们都来了，Pidge有点不情不愿，她还困得睁不开眼，小爪子被Sam攥在手里。但等她看清了Shiro支着的腋杖又立刻兴奋起来，跑过去围着他团团转。“酷！”她大叫道，“现在你看起来像那部讲跑步和越南战争的电影！”

“那部电影不是讲巧克力的吗？”Hunk问。

“那部电影不是讲树的吗？！”Lance问。

“谢谢你，Pidge。”Shiro笑着说道。“我以为你还要再坐一段时间轮椅。”Sam说着帮忙接过了些杂物，Shiro的祖父在旁边插话：“医生说这样对他复健有好处——这孩子非要走着来见你们。”

趁大人们忙着往车上放东西，几个小孩在后头叽叽喳喳、每个人都想抢先报告社区里的新见闻。Lance家的母猫又生了窝小猫啦，Rizavi太太烤糊了巧克力派结果惊动了消防队啦，东街的房子里搬来一户新人家啦，诸如此类。只有Keith一声不吭地贴在Shiro旁边，他是最常跑来医院的，但这些东西他一件也没说过。Shiro饶有兴趣地听着，不时提个问题，好让他们讲得更起劲。他空出来的那只手轻轻伸过去、握住了Keith的手。

“我还是希望你能坐轮椅，”Lance有些遗憾地说，“这样我们就能从‘巴莫拉山’滑下去了。”

“孩子们，谁想去吃萨尔家的冰激凌啊？”Sam从驾驶座探出头来喊道，收获了一片欢欣鼓舞的尖叫声。等他们第二次回到车上，每个人手里都抱着双色甜筒、牛奶盒和糖果棒，Hunk把自己烤的杯子蛋糕送给Shiro，蛋糕上的糖霜是蓝色的，用黄色糖粒拼出了些星星来。

看见这个蛋糕，Keith又往座位里缩进去了一点。他始终觉得Shiro受伤都是他的错——他自诩是孩子帮里最敏捷、身手最好的一个，当他们不小心把风筝挂到公园的栗子树上，也是他自告奋勇要上去解救那可怜的玩具。可Shiro坚持自己才是年纪最大的那个，不该让其他人去犯险。他拿到了风筝，但也摔断了一条腿。Keith为此消沉了整整一星期。

最令他难受的不止此事，而是今年学校在高年级里选出最优秀的孩子，要送他们去曼哈顿参加太空夏令营。Shiro和Matt本来可以一起去的，而现在他只能躺在硬邦邦的病床上，走路还得靠轮椅。Shiro说起过夏令营里他们有机会体验宇航员训练用的失重模拟器，他脸上的笑容和他夸赞Hunk的小杯糕时露出的笑容并无不同。看到Keith分神，Lance趁机从他的冰激凌上偷走一勺软糖，气得他狠狠打了下对方的膝盖。“嗷！你想弄断我的腿嘛！”小孩颇富戏剧性地惨叫道。没想到，这句无心之言真的让Keith重新安静下来。前座上，Sam正试图让他们打消用Shiro的腋杖改装芝加哥打字机的念头。

“bb弹也不行，”他边开车边嚷道，“那是Shiro的代步工具，别拿它做什么星球大战里的道具好嘛！”

就连Shiro本人也不太赞成这个提议。毕竟他觉得还是改装成ump9比较实际些。

接下来几天，Keith都没怎么来Shiro家看望，尽管祖父特许他尽情看电视节目，Shiro还是觉得有点——怎么说呢——有点孤独。学校放假了，他的同学大多住得很远，Matt又去了太空营。他无聊地轻轻敲打着左腿的石膏，上头用各色马克笔画着奇形怪状的涂鸦。Keith画了阿布的头，因为Shiro想念他的狗狗但医院不许动物进入。Pidge画了一个像天才眼镜狗的玩意儿，她坚称那是铁血战士。

“Shiro，Shiro！”

他惊讶地看向卧室窗户，Keith整个人贴在上面，目光炯炯地看着他。

“发生了什么事？你好久没来了……”他赶紧过去把好友放进屋子，Keith瘦小的身躯灵敏地挤过窗框、落在他一尘不染的书桌上：“跟我过来，到我家去，就现在！”

“好、好的。”Shiro一头雾水地站起来，Keith立刻跑到另一侧，像个小拐杖一样撑住他的体重。到了楼下，男孩又给他推来轮椅，示意他坐进去。

Keith家里静悄悄的，他的父母此时一定还在工作，他们千辛万苦爬上二楼，来到Keith房间前头。从男孩的表情里Shiro觉察出一点星火一样的兴奋之情，他尚在疑惑，房门打开了——几百、几千颗星星出现在他眼前。“欢迎来到太空！”Lance的大嗓门蹦了出来，随后是Pidge不满的“都告诉过你了我们要一起说的！”

“哇，哇哦，伙计们，这可真是——”

他目瞪口呆，望着满房间深蓝色、一看就是临时赶工贴上的银河插画墙纸，那无数颗闪烁的光点其实是一团团点亮的LED灯，云朵一样漂浮在衣柜和壁灯之上。八、九个歪扭的星球模型用细线串起、吊在房间中央几个微笑的小孩周围。

“我们真的很抱歉你去不了太空营，Shiro，”Pidge往四周比划了一圈，“所以我们一起给你做了这个。”

“你的专属太空营。”Lance得意地拍拍手边的木星（冥王星？）

“不过这基本都是Keith的主意……”Hunk补充道。Shiro不知道该说些什么，他感觉想笑又想哭。

“这真的、这真是……天啊，太谢谢你们了……”他快乐得脸发红，朋友们兴奋地互相看着，他们最想得到的无疑就是这幅神态。只有Keith轻轻微笑着推他往前，走进这个摇摇晃晃的宇宙，“来吧，你还有宇航员模拟测试要做呢！”

他们一起笑闹了几个小时。Lance和Hunk还真的搞出了一套模拟测试：他们两个一人一边扶着Shiro的轮椅疯狂摇晃，同时嘴里大叫“三、二、一——发射！”

Pidge滚在地板上笑得肚子都痛了，Shiro一边拼命抓着扶手不让自己被晃下来一边疯狂大笑。就连Keith都差点笑出眼泪，但他很快上去阻止了他们，以免把Shiro的腿弄断得更彻底。他们五个七零八落地瘫在地上，Shiro擦了擦眼角的泪花，看着天花板上幽幽绽放的玫瑰星云：“你们知道吗？——关于发射这事儿我有个更好玩的。”

我们还没有介绍过巴莫拉山对不对？严格来说巴莫拉山算不上一座山，不过是公园挖水池剩下的泥土、水泥、垃圾以及几十年没人打理沉积下来的腐烂落叶堆积出的一个小土丘，中间贯着一条勉强算是平整的狭长坡道，玩旱冰和滑板的大孩子经常来这儿练习技巧、然后摔个狗啃泥。目前没人乘轮椅从峰顶一溜到底过。Shiro决心打破这个记录。

“都抓紧了吗？”他严肃地发问。Hunk（他和Lance踩在后面压着重量）畏缩地说了什么，听上去更像一声“吱”。Keith和Pidge坐在轮椅两侧扶手，一人一边紧抱着他的胳膊。

“开始吧。”Keith以同样严肃的声音回答。

轮椅稍稍倾斜、往下冲去，不整的道路弄得这架临时飞行器来回颠簸，但他们快得就像风，秋日的阳光和沙沙树林飞快从身边掠过，好像伸出手臂就能够腾空，五个小孩以不尽相同的理由尽情尖叫着，而后——

“你们这帮小崽子在这儿干啥哪？！”

Shiro转过头去看见他瞠目结舌的祖父和正快活地往这边扑过来的小黄狗。啊哦。耳边Lance的大嗓门再次响了起来，这次撕心裂肺、满是惊恐：

“树！树！”

一个小时以后，当家长们各自把自己鼻青脸肿的小孩领回家去的时候，Lance压低声音，忿忿地对Shiro说：“那部电影根本不是讲树的。”


End file.
